tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Cuffs and Tracks
Log Title: Cuffs and Tracks Characters: Cuffs, Tracks Location: Medical Wing - Autobot City Date: October 01, 2012 Summary: Tracks runs into Cuffs in the repair bay. Category:2012 Category:Logs As logged by Tracks - Monday, October 01, 2012, 10:07 PM ------------------------------------------- Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. Cuffs is sitting in the repair bay, just finishing up his report as he sits back on the uplifted bed, with a weary sigh, his face drawn down into serious lines. Tracks strides into the repair bay like he owns it. Standing about 25 feet high, this is a solid built Autobot fighter. His blood red face plating makes his glowing blue eyes stand out like clouds at sunset, framed by a large white helm that encompasses his entire head, all of that shielded by a metal navy blue hood with two mounted missile lauchers. A whistful smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. His solid navy blue trunk, immaculately painted and maintained, houses the Autobot symbol in a bright yellow square on the chest. Two metal wings stick out of his shoulder struts from behind the tire joints on his shoulders. His arms are powerfully built, matched by his long solid dark legs. Tracks looks around the quiet bay. He focuses his gaze on Cuffs. Cuffs brightens his optics as Tracks enters, and he smiles, waving "Hey Tracks. What brings you this way? " he calls over. Tracks says, "I was hoping to have my weekly wax job, but Hoist doesn't seem to be around. Is he still on the Ark?" Cuffs states "I think he's in the store room getting me a new rear wheel. I burst mine during the fight the other day. " he sits up a little bit, gingerly and winces "I thought you'd take care of that yourself though." Tracks says, "Well, sometimes it's good to get a professional. There are certain surfaces of my car mode that I can't get to as a robot." "Fair enough." replies Cuffs with a nod, rubbing his head a little bit "how you been though? I haven't seen you around." Tracks says, "I've been OK. Doing search and rescue in California... not really my thing." Cuffs smiles "But they appreciate nice cars there at least right?" Tracks says, "They do, but with all the flooding, there's not a lot of places to drive. I've been up to my waist in muck for weeks." You can't tell at all, since Tracks is as shiny and well-polished as always. Cuffs smirks "You clean up good I have to say then. And I'm sure they'll appreciate it." Tracks says, "Well, it is good to give the people hope. Looking good gives a message that the Autobots have things under control - we're professionals." Cuffs nods "Yeah. just try not to look too upset if you get a little dirty. Then it looks like you care more about looking good than doing a good job." he remarks. Tracks says, "Well, no one likes to get dirty, but I try to take it in stride." Cuffs grins "Good mech good mech. I will probably swing down there once I'm fixed up. A nice change of scenery." Tracks says, "You would be more than welcome, Cuffs. We can use all the hands we can get." Cuffs grins "I'll do so then. But for now I need to recharge while they finish up my repairs, so see you later, right?" Tracks says, "Frankly, I'd love some action, myself. All work and no play makes Tracks a dull boy. Rest well, Cuffs." Tracks gives the security officer a salute, and strides off to find Hoist.